Our Last Gig
Our Last Gig is the series finale and - episode of the novel series Danielle & Davina. It was written by . Synopsis When Danielle receives an exciting offer to star in an action TV series, she is ecstatic. But when she learns that it takes place in Los Vegas, Danielle faces a tough decision on doing the show and remaining in L.A. and continue to perform with her sister, Davina as the dynamic Double D. Elsewhere, Davina receives an offer from Keith to start doing her own music and he'll be happy to produce her first solo album. Davina wants to do her own music, but is she is unsure on how Danielle would react. When they finally tell each other the good news, it ends up bad. Will these two exciting offers be the end of the dynamic duo as we know it? Plot Danielle gets an call from her agent that producers want her to star in upcoming TV action series. However, filming is in Los Vegas, and of it is a hit, she'll have to relocate to Los Vegas, making her incapable of continuing making music with her little sister, Davina. She keeps this from Davina, unaware that she has news of her own. She wants to make her own music and their old music producer and close friend, Keith said that he'll be happy to produce her first solo album. Finally, Danielle tells Davina about the TV show offer, and they get into an argument, where Davina says to Danielle that she felt betrayed that her sister. At home, a distraught Danielle discusses her dilemma with Jake, and he tells her to take the offer. But Danielle tells him that this wasn't an easy decision. However, Jake tells Danielle that it's her decision about her career and only she can make it and he'll support her all the way. At the recording studio, Davina is sitting alone when Keith comes up to her. She tells him that Danielle was offered to do a new TV show, abut she tells him that it is in Los Vegas and doing the show meant she'll have to move to Los Vegas. Davina doesn't want to her sister to go. But Keith sets her straight by telling her about her own decision to do her own music. Davina tells Keith that she wanted to do other things. She then finally realizes that she was in the same dilemma as Danielle was and she failed to be supportive. She thanks him by hugging him, then the two kiss. Davina apologizes and rushes out of the studio. At dinner time, Danielle announces to her uncle Kevin, aunt Jennifer, Jake, and her visiting mother, Donna about her plans to not do the TV series. However, Davina enters and tells her sister to take the offer. Danielle is confused on why Davina would encourage her to take the offer. Davina tells her that she was sorry for not being supportive of her decision and that the two believed that it was time to put their band on hold to venture to other things. Davina tells Danielle that she wanted to do her own music as a solo artist. Danielle realizes that the time has come for the girls to do other things and the two sisters hugged. Their family celebrates the sisters next chapter of their lives. Some time later, Danielle and Jake load up their moving boxes into the truck with Kevin and Keith helping them out. Davina is also helping out with the move. As everyone exchanged their goodbyes, Danielle and Davina exchanged their own. As their truck leaves, Danielle and Davina wave goodbyes to each other. Five months in to the future, Danielle's new show is a top rated action series, while Davina's first solo album is a moderate success.